gleethenextgenerationfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Glee: The Next Generation: The Albums
This is a list of all the albums in the Glee: The Next Generation, The Music series. So far, as of March 2013 (number) albums have been released with more to follow. The next release is slated to be (album), which will be released on (date). 2011 Albums Glee: The Next Generation, The Music: The Halloween Album *Released: November 9, 2011 *Number of Songs: 6 *Editions: Standard Edition Tracks: #Monster (performed by Emmy Rossum) #Monster'' (performed by Landon Liboiron)'' #Scary (performed by Emma Stone) #The Monster Mash (performed by Scott Clifton, Emmy Rossum, Josh Hutcherson, Kaley Cuoco, Max Thieriot, Nicholas Hoult, Walter Perez, Emma Stone, Leighton Meester, Kat Dennings and Nina Dobrev) #This is Halloween'' (performed by Nicholas Hoult, Kaley Cuoco, Emilie De Ravin, Josh Hutcherson, Landon Liboiron, Max Thieriot, Emma Stone, Kat Dennings, Emmy Rossum, Walter Perez, Scott Clifton and Nicholas Hoult)'' #We're Not Gonna Take It'' (performed by Max Thieriot, Nicholas Hoult, Josh Hutcherson, Kaley Cuoco and Emilie De Ravin)'' Glee: The Next Generation, The Music: The Disney Album *Released: November 26, 2011 *Number of Songs: 7 *Editions: Standard Edition Tracks: #A Whole New World (performed by Avan Jogia & Emma Stone) #God Help the Outcasts (performed by Emilie de Ravin) #I See the Light (performed by Landon Liboiron) #I Won't Say I'm In Love (performed by Emmy Rossum) #Poor Unfortunate Souls (performed by Aaron Johnson) #Reflection (performed by Nicholas Hoult) #The Circle of Life (performed by Kaley Cuoco, Leighton Meester, Scott Clifton, Walter Perez & Kat Dennings) Glee: The Next Generation, The Music: The Christmas Album *Released: December 11, 2011 *Number of Songs: 7 *Editions: Standard Edition Tracks: #Santa Baby (Gimme Gimme Gimme) (performed by Leighton Meester) #Where Are You Christmas (performed by Josh Hutcherson, Emilie De Ravin, Kaley Cuoco, Nina Dobrev, and Max Thieriot) #Mary, Did You Know? (performed by Emilie De Ravin) #Jingle Bells/Sleigh Ride (performed by Emma Stone and Avan Jogia) #Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays (performed by Darren Criss, Nicholas Hoult, Landon Liboiron, Josh Hutcherson, Scott Clifton, Max Thieriot, and Perez) #My Only Wish This Year (performed by Heather Morris, Leighton Meester, Emmy Rossum, Kat Dennings, Emilie De Ravin, Emma Stone, Kaley Cuoco, and Nina Dobrev) #Rocking Around the Christmas Tree (performed by Amber Riley, Dianna Agron, Mark Salling, Naya Rivera, Kevin McHale, and Cory Monteith) Glee: The Next Generation, The Music: Volume 1 *Released: December 11, 2011 *Number of Songs: 17 *Editions: Standard Edition Tracks: #Impossible (from For Your Entertainment) (Performed by Kaley Cuoco) #The Nicest Kids In Town (from For Your Entertainment)(Performed by Max Thieriot, Josh Hutcherson, Nina Dobrev, Avan Jogia, Kat Dennings & Kaley Cuoco) #Love Story (from Proud) (Performed by Emma Stone) #Proud (from Proud) (Performed by Josh Hutcherson, Max Thieriot & Nina Dobrev) #Don't Forget (from Battle of the Sexes) (Performed by Emilie de Ravin) #You Get What You Give (from Battle of the Sexes) (Performed by Max Thieriot, Josh Hutcherson, Nicholas Hoult, Scott Clifton, Avan Jogia, Landon Liboiron & Walter Perez) #Crazy For You (from Two of Hearts) (Performed by Nicholas Hoult) #We Built This City (from Two of Hearts) (Performed by Scott Clifton, Avan Jogia, Emilie de Ravin, Leighton Meester, Nina Dobrev & Landon Liboiron) #Two of Hearts (from Two of Hearts) (Performed by Max Thieriot, Nicholas Hoult, Kaley Cuoco & Josh Hutcherson) #Popular (from Invitationals) (Performed by Leighton Meester) #Domino/Girls Fall Like Dominoes (from Invitationals) (Performed by Kaley Cuoco & Josh Hutcherson) #Unwritten (from Invitationals) (Performed by Nina Dobrev, Emmy Rossum, Emilie de Ravin, Kat Dennings, Emma Stone & Leighton Meester) #Someone Like You (from My Boyfriend's Back... Maybe?) (Performed by Aaron Johnson & Nicholas Hoult) #You Haven't Seen the Last of Me (from Don't Turn Around) (Performed by Max Thieriot) #Tonight, Tonight (from Don't Turn Around) (Performed by Max Thieriot, Landon Liboiron, Nicholas Hoult, Josh Hutcherson, Kat Dennings, Emmy Rossum, Scott Clifton, Nina Dobrev, Kaley Cuoco, Leighton Meester, Emma Stone, Walter Perez & Emilie de Ravin) #We All Want Love (from Battle For Sectionals) (Performed by Landon Liboiron) #Bulletproof (Sectionals Version) (from Battle For Sectionals) (Performed by Nina Dobrev, Josh Hutcherson, Kat Dennings, Max Thieriot, Kaley Cuoco & Avan Jogia) Glee: The Next Generation, The Music: Hairspray *Released: December 11, 2011 *Number of Songs: 18 *Editions: 2 Disc Original Edition and Single Disc Alternate Cover Re-Release Tracks: Disc 1 (Original Version Only) #I Can Hear The BellI Can Hear The Bells (performed by Kaley Cuoco) #It Takes Two (performed by Max Thieriot) #(The Legend Of) Miss Baltimore Crabs (performed by Emma Stone) #The Nicest Kids In Town (Hairspray Version) (performed by Landon Liboiron) #Cooties (performed by Leighton Meester) #You're Timeless to Me (performed by Nicholas Hoult and Josh Hutcherson) Disc 2 (Original Version Only) #Good Morning Baltimore (performed by Kaley Cuoco) #Mama, I'm A Big Girl Now (performed by Nicholas Hoult, Kaley Cuoco, Nina Dobrev, Emilie De Ravin, Emma Stone and Leighton Meester) #Velma's Revenge (performed by Emma Stone) #The New Girl In Town (performed by Leighton Meester, Naya Rivera, Heather Morris and Amber Riley) #Welcome To The 60's (performed by Kaley Cuoco, Nicholas Hoult, Naya Rivera, Heather Morris and Amber Riley) #Ladies' Choice (performed by Max Thieriot) #Run and Tell That (performed by Walter Perez and Kat Dennings) #Without Love (performed by Max Thieriot, Kaley Cuoco, Emilie De Ravin and Walter Perez) #(It's) Hairspray (performed by Landon Liboiron) #You Can't Stop The Beat (performed by Emma Stone and Leighton Meester) #I Know Where I've Been (performed by Walter Perez) #Come So Far (Got So Far To Go) (performed by Emmy Rossum, Max Thieriot, Kaley Cuoco and Walter Perez) Notes: *When the album was originally released to coincide with the episode, it was split into two discs to represent the two acts (auditions and the show). However, when the album was re-released with a new, alternate cover design, the album was combined onto one disc. The alternate cover image, designed by Trae, is also the cover for the digital versions of the album after May 20, 2012. 2012 Albums Glee: The Next Generation - The Music: Volume 2 *Released: January 14, 2011 *Number of Songs: 16 (Standard Edition) and 17 (iTunes Edition) *Editions: Standard Edition and iTunes Edition with exclusive bonus song Tracks: #The Party's Just Begun (from The Power of Love) (Performed by Landon Liboiron, Nina Dobrev, Scott Clifton & Emmy Rossum) #Whatcha Say (from The Power of Love) (Performed by Nicholas Hoult & Emmy Rossum) #Unfaithful (from The Power of Love) (Performed by Max Thieriot, Nicholas Hoult & Landon Liboiron) #Set Fire to the Rain (from Love Conquers All) (Performed by Emmy Rossum) #Only One (from Love Conquers All) (Performed by Max Thieriot) #Call It What You Want (from Love Conquers All) (Performed by Kaley Cuoco, Josh Hutcherson, Leighton Meester, Scott Clifton, Emilie de Ravin & Walter Perez) #Hungry Like the Wolf (from British Invasion) (Performed by Avan Jogia) #Soulmate (from British Invasion) (Performed by Walter Perez) #Parachute (from British Invasion) (Performed by Kat Dennings) #Moves Like Jagger (from Regionals) (Performed by Max Thieriot & Nicholas Hoult) #Honey (from Regionals) (Performed by Avan Jogia & Nina Dobrev) #Together Again (from Regionals) (Performed by Kaley Cuoco, Emilie de Ravin, Nicholas Hoult, Max Thieriot, Emmy Rossum, Nina Dobrev & Avan Jogia) #Family Affair (from Regionals) (Performed by Landon Liboiron & Leighton Meester) #Bad (from Heal the World) (Performed by Josh Hutcherson with Scott Clifton, Avan Jogia & Max Thieriot) #Beat It (from Heal the World) (Performed by Scott Clifton & Leighton Meester) #They Don't Care About Us (from Heal the World) (Performed by Max Thieriot, Nicholas Hoult, Emilie de Ravin, Landon Liboiron, Kaley Cuoco, Leighton Meester, Josh Hutcherson, Matt Lanter & Scott Clifton) iTunes Edition Bonus Track: #Remember The Time (iTunes Exclusive) (from Heal the World) (Performed by Emmy Rossum, Nicholas Hoult, Kat Dennings, Matt Lanter, Nina Dobrev & Max Thieriot) Glee: The Next Generation, The Vegas Album *Released: January 21, 2011 *Number of Songs: 7 *Editions: Standard Edition Tracks: #Let's Go To Vegas (Performed by Kaley Cuoco, Naya Rivera, Max Thieriot, Chris Colfer, Matthew Morrison, Jayma Mays & Jane Lynch) #Marvin Gaye and Chardonnay (Performed by Bow Wow) #Leaving Las Vegas (Performed by Kat Dennings & Josh Hutcherson) #Pretty Vegas (Performed by Max Thieriot & Landon Liboiron) #Waking Up In Vegas (Performed by Kaley Cuoco, Nicholas Hoult, Emilie de Ravin & Emma Stone) #Tightrope (Performed by Jennifer Lawrence) #Pumped Up Kicks (Performed by Aaron Johnson) Glee: The Next Generation, The Music: The Summer Love EP *Released: January 28, 2011 *Number of Songs: 7 *Editions: Standard Edition Tracks: #'School's Out' (Performed by Max Thieriot, Josh Hutcherson, Landon Liboiron & Nicholas Hoult) #'California Girls' (Performed by Kaley Cuoco) #'Summer Love' (Performed by Max Thieriot & Nicholas Hoult) #'Fabulous' (Performed by Leighton Meester & Kat Dennings) #'Cruel Summer' (Performed by Emilie de Ravin & Josh Hutcherson) #'Summer Nights '(Performed by Kat Dennings, Matt Bennett, Landon Liboiron & Walter Perez) #'Can't Back Down' (Performed by Kat Dennings, Landon Liboiron, Walter Perez & Matt Bennett) Glee: The Next Generation, The Music: Volume 3: Deluxe Edition Bonus Tracks: Category:Albums